


thancred

by mako_lies (wingeddserpent)



Series: Postcards from Eorzea [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Postcards, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingeddserpent/pseuds/mako_lies
Summary: Ysabel meets Thancred.
Series: Postcards from Eorzea [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853587





	thancred

**Author's Note:**

> Postcard sent from my Dalmascan WoL, Ysabel Merlose.

_[A well-constructed card. Glossy. A quick sketch of a man with dark circles under his eyes. His smile, while handsome, has been half-erased and smudged. It has not been repaired. On the back, in lilting cursive:]_

Dear Owyne and Olyffe:

tattoos snarl up his neck, scarlet and wound-like, ensnaring him somewhere Deep in the Past— **his skin fits ill over mine, translucent, aching—**

**static blurs the ul’dah of his Memories to something resembling softness—** **a breast brushes myhis arm, the caterwaul ofwomanlaughter, but myhis eyes are all for the bloodmoon, hanging low for the kill—**

his handsome smile—Armored, knowing—slips soft between my ribs—

he sees Me, the me who slides into another’s veins as the urutan yensa’s poison does, Me, the Memory Walker—Thancred the Scholar, they call him—no scholar throws knives as he does, so certain of blooding—he sees Me but does not cry witch—

( _Faram—_ the Witch came to Our Village— _Faram, where were you ThatDay?_ )

something fond creeps out his smile, clawing out like tiny imps from between his teeth—”you remind me of Her—”

he expects me walk his Memory again to find Her—

I can’t—I must leave—

Love,

Ysabel


End file.
